


I need you

by bl00dy_skz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Threesome, Top!Chan, Voyeurism, bottom!jisung, exhibitism, top!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dy_skz/pseuds/bl00dy_skz
Summary: Jisung becomes a needy baby for his hyung’s.





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

3racha was currently writing songs in the studio. Well, Chan and Changbin was, _not_ Jisung. Jisung bites down on his lip as he looks at the paper, with a couple lines, in front of him. He couldn’t think of anything, which isn’t really normal for the young rapper. The only thing he was thinking of right now is how he wants his hyung’s.

A small whimper escapes his lips and he pushes the paper and pencil away. He looks up at the two older males, seeing as they didn’t react to the noise. The youngest male whimpers again as he feels himself grow needier for the other two males in the room.

Again, the other two didn’t acknowledge him.

Jisung huffs and pouts. The younger rapper gets up and heads over to the second oldest of the males. He wraps his arms around his hyung’s torso and snuggles his cheek against the others cheek. “_Hyung_..,” he whines out, “i need you.”

“Not now Sungie” Changbin huffs out. Jisung let’s out a whimper and pouts more.

“Please hyung”

“Jisung, I said no.”

Jisung let’s out another huff and pulls himself away from the other. He walks over to the oldest, wrapping his arms around the other. This causes Chan to jump, not expecting the younger to wrap his arms around him. He turns around in his chair, facing the younger, and he’s met with a puppy eyed Jisung, with a pout on his face.

“What’s wrong baby?” Chan asks, concern lacing his voice.

“I need you” the younger slightly whines out.

Chan gives the younger a smile, “Well, you can sit on my lap while I work?” He gets a smile and a nod from the young rapper. Chan slides out the chair and Jisung climbs on his lap, facing him. “There you go” Chan coos out while patting his back lightly.

As a few minutes pass, Jisung wasn’t satisfied with just sitting in Chan’s lap. He buries his face in the elders neck, giving it a small kiss here and there. As he did this, he moves him hips forward. He slowly moves them back, and then forth again. A small sigh escapes his lips.

Chan sighs out and wraps an arm around the younger, stopping his motions and making him whine out. “Jisung, stop” Chan says sternly as he tightens his arm around him.

But this doesn’t stop Jisung.

Jisung wiggles around in Chan’s hold and continues to leave kisses on his neck. He could feel the older getting hard underneath him, he tries to stop himself from smirking a little.

Chan drops his pencil with a sigh. He places both hands on the younger ones hips and starts grinding up into him. Jisung moans out and grabs a hold of Chan’s shirt. “_Hyung_..” he whimpers out in Chan’s ear.

“Is this what you wanted Sungie? Wanted to be touched by hyung? Is this why you were so needy?” Chan whispers darkly in the rappers ear. He gets a moan in response, but he’s not satisfied with that. Chan grinds up into the younger roughly, causing Jisung choke out his name in a moan. “Answer me Jisung.”

“_Yes_, yes hyung” Jisung moans out.

“Such a needy boy” Chan says as he makes the younger pull back some, to look at him. Jisung let’s out a small whimper as the older cups his cheeks with his hands. Jisung leans into the touch. “Pretty baby” Chan whispers out fondly. Jisung smiles down at Chan.

The youngest almost forgot that Changbin was in the room. Now Chan’s touches weren’t becoming enough. He looks over at the other rapper, seeing Changbin staring at the two, hand palming himself lightly.

“Binnie hyung” he whispers out in a whine, making slight grabby hands at his hyung. Changbin smirks as he gets up and heads over to the two. Chan drops his hands down to the youngest waist and watches as Changbin places a hand under Jisung’s chin.

“Is this what you meant by needing me love?” Changbin asks.

Jisung nods, “Yes hyung.”

Changbin smiles as he cups the boys chubby cheeks and leans down to kiss him. As the other two kiss, Chan slowly leaves a trail of kisses down the younger boy’s neck. He makes sure he doesn’t leave any marks.

Changbin pulls away from the kiss, causing Jisung to chase after his lips. Changbin chuckles at the younger, finding it cute.

“Sungie,” Chan starts, trying get his attention. Jisung looks at him, with a brow raised. “Could you got sit on the leather chair for me, while I go grab what we need out of my bag?”

“Of course, hyung” Jisung says as he starts to get up.

“Good boy” Chan praises. Jisung’s smile widens. Jisung heads over to the chair and sits down, waiting for whatever comes next. Changbin followed behind him, standing next to the chair.

An idea pops into Chan’s head as he walks over to the two. “Binnie?” he questions as he holds out a hand.

Raises an eyebrow and takes the oldest hand. Chan pulls him closer and whisper the idea to him. Jisung watches the two with curiosity.

“Sungie, get up and strip for us” Chan commands as he looks at the younger. Jisung gets up and slowly takes off his clothes for the two older males, then sits back down.

“Good boy” Chan says.

Changbin smiles at the younger, “Pretty boy.”

Jisung’s dick twitches at the praises.

“Now Sungie, I want you to watch us, but, no touching, okay? Or we’ll leave you like this” Chan explains.

Jisung pouts but says, “Okay.”

The youngest watches as his hyung’s pull each other closer and start to slowly make out. The youngest eyes never leave the two as things became heated. He watches as the two begin to take off each other clothes, until they were in nothing. Jisung itched to touch himself.

Chan’s turns Changbin around to where he was facing the younger. The oldest snakes his hand around to Changbin’s dick and slowly starts to pump it. Jisung watches as Changbin face distorts into pleasure and small moans leave his lips.

Chan whispers something in Changbin’s ear and he nods his head. Changbin looks at Jisung, “A-are you enjoying watching Chan hyung t-touch me?”

Jisung breath gets caught in his throat, “Yes hyung.”

Jisung bites his lip and stops himself from doing anything he’s not suppose to do. But, this just made him needier to be touched.

“Hyung’s,” he whines out, “please touch me.” Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

“Beg for it love” Chan says as he speeds up his hand wrapped around Changbin’s dick. Jisung let’s out a whine.

“Please, please, hyung’s. I-I need you both so bad” Jisung sobs out.

“You sound so pretty when you beg baby” Chan says as he let’s go of Changbin. “Get up” he then commands. Jisung quickly does what he’s told to do. Chan tells Changbin to sit down and tells Jisung to bend over Changbin, making him face the dark rapper.

As Chan lubes up his fingers, Jisung wraps a hand around Changbin, slowly starts jerking the older off. A low groan comes out of Changbin. Jisung’s small hand makes him look bigger, and he loves it.

Jisung inhales sharply as he feels one of Chan’s fingers enter him. He let’s out soft moans as Chan’s finger pumps in and out of him. Changbin watches as the younger boy in front of him slowly crumbles under their leaders touch. It was really a site to see.

Chan adds another finger and starts to scissor the younger. Whiny, high-pitched moans come out of Jisung. The youngest buries his face in Changbin’s chest as Chan adds a third finger. “Fuck” he moans out.

Chan pulls out his fingers and Jisung whines out at the lost. Changbin cups the boys cheeks again and showers his faces in kisses.

“Wait!” Jisung says as he hears Chan open up a condom.

“What’s wrong?” Chan asks, instantly worried.

Jisung looks back, his cheeks flush pink, “I-I want you both to come in me.” He hears both males groan at his words.

Jisung then looks back at Changbin and leans in to give the older a kiss. He hears the lube open up again and then a few seconds later, he feels Chan slowly enter him. The youngest moans into the kiss him and Changbin were sharing.

Chan slowly pulls out, then thrust back in roughly. A loud moan comes out of Jisung.

Chan wraps his arms around Jisung’s torso and pulls the younger upwards, pounding into him harder, causing a loud, whiny moans to come out of him. “R-right there hyung!” Jisung stutters out.

Chan’s gaze moves to Changbin, seeing the rapper slowly jerking off to them. “Look Sungie, Changbin is enjoying you getting fucked. Do you like giving Changbin a show?” the oldest whispers in Jisung’s ear.

“Yes hyung, I-I _do_.” Chan let’s out a chuckle. “Hyung, I’m close” Jisung then whimpers out.

Chan picks up his pace, fucking the younger even harder, “Me too baby.”

With one more thrust, Jisung comes, moaning out Chan’s name. All it took for Chan to release inside the boy, was Jisung clenching around him. Changbin gets up and waits for the other two to calm down. The dark rapper guides Jisung to bend back down, resting his upper body on the leather chair.

Chan pulls out of the youngest with a hiss. He watches as his come runs down Jisung’s thigh.

Changbin walks over to behind Jisung. He bends down a bit, leaving a few kisses on the youngest back. “Will you be okay, love?” he asks.

“Yes hyung” Jisung whimpers out.

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

“I will.”

Changbin grabs the lube, using only a little. He places his hands on the younger ones small waist, he groans out at his size. He _loves_ how small Jisung is. Slowly, he pushes himself into the younger, both of them letting out moans.

“You feel so good Sungie” Changbin says and he gets a moan in return. Changbin slow thrust start to become rougher, making whiny moans to escape out of Jisung. “Taking me so well” the rapper moans out.

“Hyung, hyung, I-I’m close again” Jisung whines out, gripping onto the chair. This causes Changbin to become rougher and faster with his thrust.

“Come for me baby.”

“_Changbin_!” Jisung yells out as he comes for the second time, eyes shutting tightly.

“Can you handle just a little bit more so I can come love?” Changbin asks as he slowly thrust into the younger.

“Yes” Jisung softly says.

After a few more rough thrust, Changbin comes in Jisung with a low moan. Jisung moans out at feeling of being full. Changbin pulls out and groans as he sees his, mixed with Chan’s come, run down the boy’s legs.

Jisung’s legs give out on him and they softly land on the floor.

Chan and Changbin looks at the younger with concern. “Baby, are you okay?” Chan asks. Jisung turns around slightly and gives them a small smile while he nods. “That’s good,” he leans down to kiss the youngest, “let’s clean you up.”

The next few moments were filled with Chan and Changbin getting dressed. The two then move over to Jisung, cleaning up their come that ran out of him and helping the youngest get dressed. Chan picks him up bridal style as Changbin gathers up their things.

“Hyung’s?” he whispers out. They both answer out with a ‘hm?’. “I love you both, so much.”

“I love you too, Sungie” Chan says.

“And I love you” Changbin then says. Then the eldest two leave kisses on Jisung’s forehead. He smiles at them both.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter~  
@bloodysvng  



End file.
